Minecraftia 2
by ThEBiGAlE
Summary: Herobrine's another son, Bedrock, has set out to avenge his father and his dream. Can Diamond and Emerald, the heroes, stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heavy raindrops splashed the windows of the schoolroom. The teacher was blabbing on and on about how to craft a potion of night vision. Diamond sighed, and lowered his head. This was going to be a boring day.

Diamond's attention suddenly turned to a small, moving green object outside - A creeper. No way, Creepers don't get in the city defenses. He thought. Raising a hand, he said: "Teacher! There's a Creeper outside!" The teacher's reply was: "Creepers can't get in the city de-" And, BOOM! The mob exploded, blowing a huge crater in the wall of the room. Killing the teacher. More mobs began pouring in.

The room immediately erupted into chaos. People were taking out sticks, wood planks, and hitting the oncoming wave of mobs with them. People were running, screaming in fear. All around the children, the walls exploded.

Diamond immediately grabbed Emerald - His best friend's hand and rushed out of the back door of the classroom. "We've got to get outta here." He said to Emerald. "Okay, we'll need supplies, I'll go do a quick dash to the gym, you go to the kitchen. We'll meet at the main door!" She replied. "Be careful, see you there! And don't DIE!" Diamond said.

Diamond's POV

Rushing through the empty hallways, Diamond's heart thumped BA-DUM BA-DUM. Every sound of it was heard clearly. There! The kitchen was there! He rushed in, and grabbed 9 64 stacks of steak.

There was a slow moaning behind Diamond. He whipped around intensely, oh no, a zombie! Or actually, nine of them.

Emerald's POV

She was scared. The empty hallways almost seemed haunted. With the constant moaning somewhere under or upper of her. The gym was there, the lights were off. Rushing in, she grabbed as many armor and weapons as she could take, then bolted furiously to the main door.

Nobody's POV

Sprinting as fast as he can, Diamond rushed to the main door. Finding Emerald ready with the weapons - 6 iron swords and a few iron axes. Also the bow coach Sponge usually uses, and arrows. She was wearing iron armor, and was carrying a spare set. "Q-q-quick! Zombies! A hoard of them!" He panted.

They barreled through the main door, finding themselves in a wide street. Mobs and people battling was seen all over the place. Emerald handed Diamond the armor, which he speedily put on, and a few swords and axes.

"I have a plan. We need to get to the shelter." Emerald said. Then the speakers sounded: "All citizens immediately evacuate the city, the government has fallen, the last line of defense against the mobs have failed. Evacuate, now! AGHHHH!" And there was a deafening BOOM, and the speaker went slack.

"So much for plan A! We need to get out of the city! Let's go look for our parents!" Diamond said. They rushed to the street they lived on, finding their houses demolished, parents nowhere in sight. "We haven't got the time to be worrying about them now! We have to get out of here!" Emerald said at the trembling Diamond, while notching a arrow and shooting a creeper in the head. "Wait! Let me get something!." He said, and ran into the house, getting out moments later with a shining holy diamond sword. "This was passed down by my ancestors." He said, proudly. Taking one last look at the house, they bolted.

Wading, fighting through the mob filled streets, they advanced. The city gates were now so close, they had to make it!

Some zombies were now gathering at the gate, hacking at the support pillars with their tools, obtained from killing villagers. "They are bringing down the gate! Quick!" Diamond yelled. Emerald was now notching arrows after another, taking down the zombies. She was an excellent archer.

They arrived at the mouth of the gate, and it collapsed. Ramming through enemy lines, pulling Emerald behind, Diamond shot through the collapsing gate just in time. Behind them, the gate collapsed with a HROOM! "Huff, huff, we made in time." He panted.

"Come on! We aren't safe yet! This is no time to be resting!" Emerald pointed to the mobs trying to get over the wreckage at them, and a few had done it.

They ran, without looking back, into the trees, into the forest. They ran and ran, for kilometers, for miles, they didn't stop. They were now in a plains biome, with a few clump of trees here and there. "I think we've ditched them." Diamond huffed. "Yeah." Emerald agreed."

The sun was now setting, it was colored a shade of blood red. "Monsters will be coming out soon, we need a shelter." Said Diamond as he lifted his axe, and began chopping some nearby trees. Bom, bom, the trees broke one by one. They now had 45 wood pieces, enough to make 180 wooden planks.

Emerald was the better builder, she climbed up on a tree, and pulled Diamond up too. And began cutting all the leafs off, making a hollow space in the tree. Surrounding it with planks, it made a nice shelter. And then she placed a few torches she got in the chaos of the battle on the walls. So no monsters would spawn.

END OF CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diamond woke up lazily, the sun was now at the top of a mountain, which meant it was probably 8 o'clock. He shook Emerald up.

"We shan't go back to the city, it's infested with monsters." Diamond suggested. "Yeah, we could go look for Touranos, the city my aunt lives in. I've been there before, there's a rail..." Emerald said. "We should go find the rail. And follow it." Diamond said.

Leading the way, Emerald walked southwards. Slowly, they began to see that a line of fence was showing up on the horizon. "The rail!" She jumped up in delight. "I think I might just have a minecart in here..." Diamond said as he began opening his inventory.

The sun was slowly setting, rushing full speed on the cart, they advanced southwards. There was a sudden CLINK! And Diamond said: "OW!" He had been shot on the shoulder with a arrow.

"Some skeletons probably found a gap in the fence and got on the rail!" Emerald said nervously. They ducked as a arrow went over them. "I'm the better sniper! You lie flat on the cart!" She said. Notching a arrow, she shot a upcoming creeper, which died.

Spending the entire night fighting hordes and hordes of mobs, the children fell asleep as the sun rose, burning up the monsters.

? Hours later

"Ughhhhh..." Diamond moaned. His right leg hurt like hell. "Where are we?" Asked a slightly dazed Emerald as she woke up. They were in a brightly lit room, with a TV and two beds. "My aunt's house!" she said excitedly.

Walking down a spiral staircase, they came to the main sitting room. There was a heavenly smell drifting out of the kitchen. They walked in, inside, was a woman wearing an apron. "AUNT!" Emerald said as she gripped her aunt in a crushing hug. "Yes, my little sweetie, it's aunty. And oh! Who is this? It's your friend Diamond you've told me so much about, isn't it? Come on, let's sit!" Emerald's aunt replied, Diamond blushed.

Sitting on the couches eating fried potatoes, Emerald's aunt turned on a replay of last night's news:

"Our binoculars at 12 am night, reported of a minecart, unsure if hostile or not, came rushing towards the city. The cart was surrounded by monsters, with a girl and boy in it, fighting furiously. The girl, indeed is a good archer.

At daybreak, the car stopped at a broken rail section, we sent our guards to fetch them. They are now knocked out in the hospital of recovering.

That is all for today's news." Emerald's aunt turned the TV off.

"So...aunt...?" Diamond asked. "Oh, call me aunt Rose." She replied. "Ok, aunt Rose, what date is it?" "Why? It's Minecraftia year 892, Decemberus 35." "We were knocked out for 3 days?" Diamond asked, surprised.

"Oh don't worry much, child. You need rest." And aunt Rose led the children upstairs for sleep.

END OF CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A dark, cloaked figure swooped across the rooftops of Touranos, heading for the central power generator.

The figure arrived at the generator - a huge domed building. There were redstone circuits laid all over the building. On the outside, on the inside, on the roof, on the walls. The redstone were all generating huge amounts of power and sending them to the houses through thick pipes made of obsidian.

Holding out a hand, the figure muttered in a strange language: "Hsssryaa!". And the entire generator stopped. Then, with a deafening boom, it exploded, chunks flying everywhere. Raining down on the houses and roads. The figure dashed away with a flash, leaping over the generator. 10000 Minecraft blocks away, two kids named Diamond and Emerald woke up with a shock.

"Something is wrong." Diamond said. "Yeah, I had a dream. In the dream, there was a powerful voice telling me that something was wrong, something about...Herobrine's son, and the city soon is to be destroyed, and we have to hurry to the power generator plant?" Emerald responded. "Herobrine's son? You mean the hero, Obsidian, who loved a hundred years ago, who defeated his own father?" Diamond was shocked. "Yes. It seems so so far."

Gripping their weapons, and pulling on their armor, the children jumped out the window. Luckily there was a small fountain right underneath the window they jumped out of, otherwise, they would have both lost 2 hearts.

Diamond and Emerald struggled as they climbed over rooftops and walls. Falling a few times, but getting their grip again. The power plant's huge domed building was nearer now, they climbed and climbed. Arriving at the building, they were shocked. The entire generator was grinding to a halt, badly griefed.

Half of the dome was missing, and the redstone circuits was gone. The lights of the city shutdown one by one. Soon, all of Touranous was covered in darkness. The main gates swung open, and monsters poured in.

Ghasts, creepers, withers, skeletons, blazes. You name it, were all pouring in. They climbed up houses, blowing them up, and killing people. And the monsters, the horrible monsters destroyed the people's beds, so they will spawn somewhere randomly in the wild.

A skeleton climbed on to the ceiling on which the children were laying on, and raised it's bow. Before it got a chance to shoot, Diamond's diamond sword erupted in holy light, blasting the skeleton off the roof. It blasted all the monsters around them, turning them to dust. The sword was now at full power, a beam of light shot up to the sky, and with a huge BOOM! It shot down, flattening the monsters but not the people.

In a 200x200 area, all the monsters were wiped out. The light from the holy sword swallowed the children, pulling them up and up.

The Aether

"W-w-where are we?" Emerald said as she got up. They were in front of a huge castle. And what I mean by huge, is a 45 floor castle. Each floor about 10000 blocks wide, and 10000 blocks long. The entire castle was made of diamonds.

"Wowwww, that's a magnificent castle!" Diamond exclaimed. Two angels came out of the main door, carrying a chair. And on the chair, was Notch. The mighty creator of Minecraft, maker of worlds, the ultimate god. Diamond and Emerald bowed down in awe.

"My children, please do get up." "Yes, my lord." The children said at the same time. "Son of Josh, Diamond. And your friend, Emerald. I, have a important quest for you two to accomplish." "Wait, son of Josh? I am a son of Josh?" Diamond said as his mouth formed a perfect "o". "Yes child, you are his great-great grandson. Another evil has risen in the land. It turns out that my brother can hide things from my all-sight vision. He has, another son. This son, is wicked and cruel, obeying to his father's orders. Now, his father was killed, he is coming for revenge, he will try to revive his father again. You must stop him before the entire kingdom of Minecraftia is destroyed. As they holy sword helped your ancestor, it will help you." Notch said. And the Aether whirred out of sight.

END OF CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The children were transported back onto a mountaintop. On the mountaintop, was a altar. It read: "This is the altar of Notch, the holy one. Only the blessed may see it, and when there is great danger. To the south, lies a house. To there you must travel, to unravel it's mystery. Start at nine o'clock in the morning, where your brains are most clear. The answer lies there. Now go, we have not much time, the sword will guide you." And at the same time Diamond and Emerald finished reading the engraved message, the sword began glowing sky blue.

A strong magnet like field was attracting the sword. Whenever Diamond picked it up, it seemed to tug him in the direction of south. "It's almost morning." Said Emerald. The sun was now a huge shining red block of fire against the uneven horizon. Diamond looked at his watch, 8:46 AM Minecraft west block time. Which meant they still had 14 minutes of breakfast.

The children's simple breakfast consisted of: Eggs, raw fish, and some stale bread from Aunt Rose's house. Diamond got up, looked at his watch, and said: "We need to go." So Emerald packed up, and ran after Diamond who was already jumping of ledges to where the sword was taking him.

12:00

The sun was now directly up of the children, and was baking hot against their sweat drenched shirts. They were now in a desert biome, and water was scarce.

Spotting a few trees in the distance, Emerald yelped and began running towards them excitedly, with Diamond tailing close behind.

But as soon as they reached the tree, they found out that it wasn't even there. It was a mirage.

Someone laughed behind the children, who were staring wide eyed at the direction of where the trees had happened to be. "Welcome! To the master of mirages, servant of he who is all powerful, HEROBRINE - Griefer!"

Diamond's first reaction was: "Oh man, not another enemy. We've had enough trouble for one day." He whipped around, with his sword pointing at the newcomer's throat. "Who are you? You said, a servant of Herobrine?" He asked cautiously. "Woah, you did not just call my master by his NAME!" He said, fists shaking angrily. "If so, then we duel to the death." Diamond replied. He raised his holy sword, and charged.

Griefer summoned a sword right out of the air, and charged at Diamond. Diamond leapt and did a downerslash, but it passed right through Griefer. "HAHAHAHAHAHA...YOU CANNOT TOUCH ME." He said, his voice everywhere at the same time. Diamond spun in a circle, trying to find the owner of the idiotic voice.

Suddenly, Griefer appeared in front of a palm tree, and Diamond charged. But again, it passed through. And stuck in the tree trunk. He pulled it out, and turned around. A arrow shot out of nowhere, and hit Diamond in the thigh, implanting itself in the chink of his armor. "GAH!" Diamond yelled as he pulled it out, blood and other liquids streaming out.

"Think." Diamond told himself. This guy was tricking him with illusions. Grandma Martha was an expert with illusions. She had said: "How you control the illusion, is to force other people to think what you think, to force them what you want them to see." Diamond now visioned Griefer standing right in front of him, surrounded by fire. And concentrated until his ears popped. Suddenly, Griefer was right in the middle of the fire he visioned. Screaming, yelping, he jumped around.

Diamond now imagined Griefer being hung in the air: "When the user is concentrated, and has a wonderful imagination, illusions will become reality." Yes! That's right! Diamond thought. Griefer was jerked right up into the air, yelling: "BOAH! MOMMY HELP ME!" He then imagined Griefer being encased with bedrock, and filling the inside with lava. And with a painful scream, Griefer died.

Diamond thought for a moment he saw Grandma's face, smiling in the shape of a cloud. But it was gone.

END OF CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Somewhere in the Wrugwrock mountain ranges of the south

"Masssssster, Griefer has been defeated, our plans have failed." A voice inside the darkness said.

"No matter, this is only a small part of what I am planning, and going to do. WE will resurrect Herobrine." Another voice said. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, and the same voice that spoke before said: "Get me the gem, HE will be half formed by now..." And the voice in the darkness replied: "Yessssss sssssir."

In the deserts somewhere to the south of Notch's altar

Diamond panted, he just controlled the illusion perfectly and killed a person. His entire body was numb and powerless. Just as his legs buckled, Emerald caught him.

"Ughhhh..." He said as he struggled to battle against his closing eyelids, but they won.

In Diamond's Dream

"Huff, puff." Diamond looked up. He was running through a deep forest. Somehow, he couldn't control his own legs. There were two entrances ahead, each looking pretty scary.

"Choose." A powerful and ancient voice said. "One means certain death, the other leads to your goal."

Diamond looked at the two tunnels nervously, each looked pretty scary, with the spikes on the roof and all.

A giant materialized in front of him, and said: "Choose, now. Or I will smash you." Could people die in dreams? What if I do, will I REALLY DIE? Diamond thought.

He charged into the left tunnel, and suddenly, he fell into a pit of gurgling lava. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed.

He suddenly respawned in front of the giant again. "Choose again." The giant said. This time, he charged into the right tunnel. But he fell into a pit of creepers, which exploded over him.

He respawned in front of the giant again. And again, the giant said: "Choose AGAIN. You will not wake up until you choose right." Diamond was really angry now, and he leapt up and swung his holy sword in a ark towards the giant's face. The giant wailed in pain as he vaporized.

"Yes, my child, do not listen to your enemies." The voice of Notch said from above, from the Aether. "Herobrine will rise exactly 2 days from now. You must hurry before that." And Diamond fell to the ground of his dream, sleeping.

"Ohhhh..." Diamond moaned as he rolled to his side. The cold dirt ground in his dream was slowly fading into a...bed? He opened his eyes, he was in a small crude cabin. Regaining his senses, he sat up in alarm. "Where are we?" He said to Emerald, who was sitting at a desk, eating cooked pork. "You were knocked out, I made a small cabin with the wood we have left because I didn't have the strength to drag you. Here, have a pork." She said as she threw a greasy, sloppy slice of pork at Diamond. It hit him in the face, sliding down his clothes. "Ow." He said, and began nibbling on it.

The next day

The children got up to the soft morning light. They took their stuff, and took down their cabin, and continued to travel south.

At about 2 in the afternoon, they arrived at the foot of a huge mountain. It was HUGE, splitting the deserts of Minecraftia into two halves.

Diamond took out his GPS, and announced: "I believe, we are at the foot of the Wrugwrock mountain ranges."

END OF CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The heat from the noon sun was almost enough to fry eggs. The children half stumbled and half climbed up the mountain hills.

Great, one down, a few hundreds more to go. Diamond thought. Scowling, he kicked a large boulder off the edge. Reaching a small platform, the children stopped.

"I'm hungry, pass the mayo." Emerald said as they sat down. Diamond flipped through the supplies bag, and found a jar full of creamy mayo. They made themselves stale bread ham mayo sandwiches, which tasted like rotten fish. But at least it was food.

After Diamond and Emerald had finished, they continued to climb up the steep mountain.

Diamond brought out his GPS, and checked their position. "We have to climb around this mountain, it is too high. If we try to climb it, we'll lose precious time and energy." He said. "Agreed, let's go." Emerald replied.

Climbing sideways was even harder than climbing up. The two struggled as they grabbed on to whatever hold they could find. Occasionally pulling a loose rock, and stumbling.

At first, there was a light Sheen... coming from Diamond's bag. Then it got louder, and louder. The bag suddenly erupted in a flash of blinding white light, which headed in the direction of . The highest mountain in the entire range."Looks like thats where we are headed." Diamond said.

4:00 PM

"G-guh." Diamond panted as he heaved his body, which seemed heavier than usual, up to a small cave lit with torches on the side of . Two guards, both dressed in blood red plating and obsidian black leggings, crossed their spears together, and said: "Massssster Bedrock will not let outsidersssss enter, that isssss hisssss direct ordersssss..." "What if we try to enter by force?" Diamond asked as he slowly pulled out the holy sword out of his bag. "Then you leave usssss no choisssssssse..." And they advanced.

Emerald took out her bow, which was stolen from the armory of the school. And nocked an arrow.

Just as the first guard was about to pierce his spear through Diamond, Emerald shot. She was faster, and with a sound of grinding metal and flint, the arrow went through the guard's helmet and his head. Dropping out from the back.

The second guard panicked, and tried to run inside, but with a wide slash of the holy sword, Diamond beheaded him. "That was quick." Emerald commented.

The two ran further into the chamber where Herobrine supposedly was going to be revived. More guards blocked their way, but Diamond slashed and hacked, leaving a trail of destruction. Turning around, he smiled at Emerald, who was standing a few ten feet behind him, and said "Yoo hoo, all clear! Come on!" And beckoned for her to come over. "Careful!" Emerald yelled, as she nocked an arrow and shot behind Diamond. There was a "Groan..." as a guard who was about to slash him fell to the ground, dead.

Running deeper into the maze, the torches became dimmer, and the air for some reason colder. The walls now hang a tinted red color. "We must be close to the place." Diamond said nervously.

There was a door ahead, which opened automatically. Inside, was a figure which had his back turned to the door.

"WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU HEROBRINE!?" Diamond asked as he pounced. "You wish to meet father? HAHAHAHA! He would kill you so fast, you wouldn't feel any pain! It's a shame he's not here YET." The guy said as he blocked Diamond's blow with his finger.

"Who are you!?" Emerald asked. "Me? I am the brother of Obsidian, older son of Herobrine, Bedrock!" The guy said. "So you're that pest, Bedrock! I'll stop you from reviving Herobrine!" Diamond said as he pounced a second time. "You? Haha! That's really funny! Hahahahaha!" Bedrock said as he doubled over in laughter, blocking the strike once again with his finger. "You're too weak, train a MILLION years and come back!" He yelled as he flicked his hand, sending Diamond crashing into a wall.

"Diamond!" Emerald rushed over to Diamond, who was lying on the floor, motionless.

"As for you, girl, I don't hurt women. Guards! Have her locked up in the dungeons!" Bedrock said with a snap. "You evil, imbecile pest!" Emerald spat as she was restrained, and locked up. "But for you, poor little thing. Son of the coward, JOSH...JOSHY HUH? Little JOSH, friend of OBSHITIAN?" He said, and traced his sword tip down Diamond's face, making him cry out in pain. "DIAMOND!" Emerald said as she struggled, biting the guard's hands. "Lock her up! NOW!" Bedrock said. And the guards immediately straightened up, did a salute, and said: "Sir yes SIR!" They dragged Emerald out of the room, screaming and kicking.

"Now it's just me and you, pathetic worm." Bedrock said as he kicked Diamond in the belly, making him say "OUGHHH!" "Haha, amusing." Bedrock said as Diamond puked blood all over the ground. "So weak, huh? I just did a tiny, FLICK! Haha!" He said as he did a small flick in the air, sending a supersonic wave through the room.

Bedrock punched Diamond on the head, and Diamond fell to the ground with a heavy Thud!

"Take this to the lava pit! Melt it!" Bedrock said as he pointed his Obsidian sword at Diamond's "dead" body. Two guards immediately rushed over. They took the body away.

Emerald was dragged from her cell, and was brought to a balcony with Bedrock, overlooking a lava pit. A door opened from the opposite balcony, and...A very beat up Diamond emerged. "NOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Emerald cried, loudly. The guards rolled Diamond to the edge, and kicked him into the lava below. "DIAMOND! DIAMOND! DIAMOND! NOOOOOOO!" Emerald screamed and sobbed, she leaned over the railing of the balcony, and attempted to jump in, but was restrained by guards. Sobbing, they dragged her out of the place, back to her cell.

Diamond had felt intense heat before. Once, he had put his hand into a furnace, and pulled it out cooked, he had to go to the potionist of course. Once, he'd fell into a fireplace, and had to go to the respawn hospital. But the heat of these things, was nothing compared to the lava. He looked as his hearts, 3 at the time he was pushed in, slowly lost, half by half.

There was only 0.5 hearts left. Diamond's sword started glowing from the balcony, they had brought it with Diamond. It engulfed the balcony in a pure, white light. Everyone covered their eyes. It withdrew Diamond all the way up to the air, high above the lava. And then the light subsided. Emerald and Diamond, side by side, was hovering in the air. They had grown wings.

Diamond was wearing a suite of holy metal armor. It was pure white. With gold crosses at the ankles. Angellic wings were extending out of holes on his back. His holy sword was also longer.

Emerald was wearing a robe of pure white, with gold sleeves and neck. On her back, was a symbol of a gold cross. Angellic wings were also extending out of her back. She was holding a bow of pure white flame.

"H-h-how?" Emerald asked. "I do not know, this sword," Diamond raised his sword, and continued: "Gave us holy powers." "No matter holy or not, WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Bedrock said. He crushed a crystal in his hand, and he grew leathery, bat wings. A dragon bone helm appeared on his head, covering his face, but leaving the blank, white eyes. Black body armor also covered him. And Bedrock flew.

The two, Diamond and Bedrock began to clash in midair. "Take care of the girl!" Bedrock turned as he yelled to his servants. They began shooting arrows at Emerald, but she zipped around the pit, blasting the servants with holy fire.

Diamond slashed a holy white blast of light at Bedrock, flinging him into the lava. But he stood, and flew back up, slashing a black arc of dark energy at Diamond, which slammed him against the roof of the chamber. "For Minecraftia, end this evil once and for all, make sure it does not rise again. Avenge Obsidian and his work. We shall win." Notch said, from above.

Emerald suddenly got a burst of power, and engulfed all the guards in a blast of frenzy. They all disappeared.

Diamond raised his sword, He was going to end this. For Aunt Martha, who was murdered by monsters, servants of Herobrine. AHHHHH! He thought. And energy from all around Minecraftia gathered onto Diamond's sword. And he unleashed it, a tsunami of raw power.

Bedrock and Herobrine's lifeline crystal, was blown from very existence. And the cave caved in (Haha, the cave caved in.).

Diamond with his last bit of energy, blasted Emerald out of the cavern.

Emerald sobbed as she set up a grave for Diamond, and carved on the stone: Diamond, saver of Minecraftia. The best friend I ever had. -Emerald

"What are you so sad about?" A voice said, Emerald turned back. And there, was Diamond in smoldering rags, leaning against a smoking sword. And Emerald met him in a tackling hug. "I'm back." he said.

END OF CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-End of Minecraftia 2-

You may be wondering what became of Diamond and Emerald. Will, I will tell you their story in this short chapter.

The children, grew up happily, and were married, both at age 25. They had 3 kids, all boys. The names are (listed from biggest to smallest): Ryan, Jason, and Jack.

They live on Minecraftia, in the city of Metroblock.

Diamond, can nowdays be found in his science and crafting lab, making new weapons and inventions.

Emerald, can nowdays be found at the grand stadium, where she teaches people archery.

And no evil has ever touched Minecraftia to this day...yet. But after this story, I have another story to tell you.

Two hundred years later over the Blockwave ocean

"Master, the rocket is ready for launch, we have successfully equipped it with 6 warheads of Netherenergy." A voice through the loudspeakers on a plane said.

A man, whom the voice called master, was sitting on a chair, slowly sipping a cup of yellow liquid. He was really thin, so he looked like a skeleton. He wore bands of gold and necklaces, so he was obviously VERY rich.

The "Master" replied: "Then, we we'll have lot's of fun! Hahahaha!" And he pressed a red button on his handhold, and said: "Voice control! Target: Metroblockian monster lab." And a rocket ejected out of the belly of the plane, and went north, towards Metroblock city.

END OF BOOK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! TO BE CONTINUED IN MINECRAFTIA, BOOK 3!


End file.
